icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Ottawa Senators records
This is a list of franchise records for the Ottawa Senators (1992–) of the National Hockey League. Club Records As of the end of the 2006-07 season. Points *'Most Points:' 113 (2002–03, 2005–06) *'Most Points, home:' 61 (2005–06) *'Most Points, away:' 53 (2002–03) *'Fewest Points:' 24 (1992–93) *'Fewest Points, home:' 20 (1993–94) *'Fewest Points, away:' 2 (1992–93) Wins *'Most Wins, overall:' 52 (2002–03, 2005–06) *'Most Wins, home:' 29 (2005–06) *'Most Wins, away:' 24 (2002–03) *'Fewest Wins, overall:' 10 (1992–93) *'Fewest Wins, home:' 8 (1993–94) *'Fewest Wins, away:' 1† (1992–93) Regulation Losses *'Most Losses,overall:' 70 (1992–93) *'Most Losses, home:' 30 (1993–94) *'Most Losses, away:' 40† (1992–93) *'Fewest Losses, overall:' 21 (1998–99,2000–01,2002–03,2005–06) *'Fewest Losses, home:' 7 (1997–98) *'Fewest Losses, away:' 10 (1998–99) Overtime Losses *'Most Losses,overall:' 9 (2005–06,2006–07) *'Most Losses, home:' 5 (2003–04) *'Most Losses, away:' 6 (2005–06,2006–07) *'Fewest Losses, overall:' 0 (1997–98) *'Fewest Losses, home:' 0 (1997–98, 1998–99) *'Fewest Losses, away:' 0 (6x) Ties *'Most Ties, overall:': 15, (1996–97, 1997–98, 1998–99) *'Most Ties, home:': 8, (1996–97, 1998–99, 2002–03) *'Most Ties, away:': 8, (1997–98) *'Fewest Ties, overall:': 4, (1992–93) *'Fewest Ties, home:': 3, (2001–02) *'Fewest Ties, away:': 0†, (1992–93) Longest Streaks *'Winning Streak, overall:' 11, ( January 14, 2010 - February 4, 2010 ) *'Winning Streak, home:' 8,( November 14, 2002 - December 14, 2002 ) *'Winning Streak, away:' 6, ( March 18, 2003 - April 5, 2003 ) *'Losing Streak:' 14, ( March 2, 1993 - April 7, 1993 ) *'Losing Streak, home:' 11†, ( October 27, 1993 - December 8, 1993 ) *'Losing Streak, away:' 38†, ( October 10, 1992 - April 3, 1993 ) *'Unbeaten Streak:' 11(3x), ( Last December 18, 2003 - January 8, 2004 (9-0-2-0) ) *'Unbeaten Streak, home:' 12, ( December 18, 2003 - January 24, 2004 (10-0-2-0) ) *'Unbeaten Streak, away:' 7(3x), ( Last: November 25, 2003 - January 8, 2004 (5-0-2-0) ) *'Winless Streak:' 21, ( October 10, 1992 - November 23, 1992 (0-20-1) ) *'Winless Streak, home:' 17, ( October 28, 1995 - January 27, 1996 (0-15-2) ) *'Winless Streak, away:' 38†, ( October 10, 1992 - April 3, 1993 (0-38-0) ) Goals * Most Goals, Period: 6, ( March 21, 2000, 1st period, vs Atlanta (7-1) ) * Most Goals, Game: 11, ( November 13, 2001, Ottawa 11 at Washington 5 (11-5) ) * Most Goals, Season: 312, 2005–06 * Most Allowed, Period: 7, ( December 17, 1993, 2nd period, at Washington (2-11) ) * Most Allowed, Game: 12, ( October 12, 1992, at Buffalo (3-12) ) * Most Allowed, Season: 397, 1993–94 Power-play: * Most, Period: 4, ( Last December 17, 2005, 3rd period, vs Toronto (8-2) ) * Most, Game: 6, ( December 17, 2005, vs Toronto (8-2) ) * Most, Season: 102, 2005–06 * Most Allowed, Period: 4, ( December 9, 1998, 1st period, at Florida (5-6) ) * Most Allowed, Game: 5 (5x), ( Last: December 10, 2006, at Columbus (2-6) ) * Most Allowed, Season: 115, 1992–93 Short-handed: * Most, Period: 2 (3x), ( Last March 2, 2006, 2nd period, vs Washington (7-1) ) * Most, Game: 3 (2x), ( Last February 2, 2006, at Pittsburgh (7-2) ) * Most, Season: 25, 2005–06 * Most Allowed, Period: 2, ( March 2, 2000, 2nd period, at New York Islanders (5-5) ) * Most Allowed, Game: 3, ( March 2, 2000, 2nd period, at New York Islanders (5-5) ) * Most Allowed, Season: 14, (2x) 1993-94,1995–96 Shutouts *'Most Shutouts, overall:': 10 (2001–02) *'Most Shutouts, home:': 6 (2001–02) *'Most Shutouts, away:': 6 (1997–98) *'Most allowed, overall:': 10 (1997–98) *'Most allowed, home:': 4 (1993–94, 1996–97, 1997–98, 1998–99, 2005–06) *'Most allowed, away:': 6 (1997–98) Penalties *'Most PIM, period:' 200, 3rd period, March 5, 2004 at Philadelphia *'Most PIM, game:' 206, 3rd period, March 5, 2004 at Philadelphia *'Most PIM, season:' 1716 - (1992–93) † NHL record ‡ Surpassed in 2009-10 (current) season Source: Individual Records Source: References * * Records Category:National Hockey League statistical records